Nocturne
by Eclipse of Light
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the hands of the XMen and brings back many of Nightcrawler's supressed memories. Post X2, Pre X3. My reason for Nightcrawler's absence in the third film. COMPLETE!
1. The Mutant

She didn't want to struggle now. That would only prove she was weak. She didn't want that. Not now.

But the man who was holding her was rather large, so struggling would have been a futile effort, anyway.

The doors ahead of them were made of solid iron. They were thick and there didn't seem to be a way to get through them. At first, she thought maybe they would just walk right into them, but then, the door opened.

Inside there was a group of people. She thought they were humans until she looked up to see a woman who was totally blue from head to toe. The woman looked at her and gave her a cocky smile.

Next to the woman was an older man who seemed to be in charge. These people were mutants! Why did they want her? Why had they captured her? She hadn't done anything!

The man holding her gave her arm a rather painful twist and moved her in the direction of the man. This man was smiling and seemed to be rather pleased.

"Good job, Sabretooth." He said with a rather surprised tone to his voice. The girl figured he was probably surprised that this man had captured her. She was kind of surprised, too. After all, she wasn't easy to keep a hold of.

The blue woman came over to them and tried to lower the girl's hood. The girl thrashed away from her and dragged her captor with her. Sabretooth wrenched her back around and growled. The woman lowered her hood.

Dark blue hair fell to her shoulders. The front of her hair was white as though it had been over-bleached. Her skin was also blue and her eyes glowed a yellowish-orange. Her coat fell around the shoulders to show that she was wearing a t-shirt with a vest over it, and she wore combat boots. Her hands were less human than the rest of her. She had only three fingers.

As soon as the hood came off, she raised her prehensile tail in anticipation of attack. With her hands pinned behind her, she couldn't zap them. And she wasn't going to hurt another person again…

The man stood up and looked at her, "So you're the amazing Nocturne, huh?" He asked, "You don't seem all that amazing to me."

He turned to a boy standing behind him, "Pyro, take our little guest to the holding cell we have picked out for her." He said, "I want her as comfortable as possible before we tell her what's going on."

The boy nodded and moved toward the girl. Sabretooth loosened his grip and she took the opportunity…

Her tail came around and whapped the man across the face. He fell sideways with the force and let her go. The boy, without warning, attacked her. She dodged the string of fire and zapped him. He fell back before he even knew what was happening.

The woman jumped forward and tried to grab the girl. The girl zapped her too and ran off before anyone else could come after her.

She was twenty feet from the doors when they slammed shut. She turned around and looked the man directly in the eyes. For the first time since she could remember, she was genuinely terrified.

"You're quite the little devil, aren't you?" He asked her with a sort of half smirk, "Stronger than you were made out to be, that's for sure."

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying not to sound afraid.

"I am Magneto." The man said, "I control metal." He said with a wave toward the doors.

She looked at him again. She didn't want to do it, but she knew it was the only way out. She turned to look at the doors then back at Magneto. Her thoughts were mixed. If she did this and didn't get out, they would kill her. Everyone always tried.

"What are you thinking?" Magneto asked with a kind of sing-song tone. She knew that if things went wrong, she would die. This would be it. Her life would end here and she'd never get to see her mother again. Then again…

These people were going to keep her here against her will. If she had any hope of finding her mother, she had to get out of here, and fast. She took one quick glance toward the large man who had been holding her. Her tail had been strong enough to knock him out for a while. The boy lay on the ground moaning, while the woman made no sound. If the woman was dead, this man would kill her anyway. Why not try now, when everyone was down?

Ignoring her negative thoughts, she suddenly rushed for Magneto. Magneto was so surprised that he just stood there, not thinking or knowing what to do. His precious guards were on the ground and he was alone against a mutant child that was supposedly so powerful, she had killed someone without even trying.

He took an involuntary step backward as the girl came barreling down upon him. He didn't move as she entered his body and began to take over…

He struggled. That was the first thing everyone did. They always tried to reject her body entering theirs. That's what she figured caused what happened to them when she left them. The fighting had to do something that caused them to become comatose when she left their bodies. If this didn't work, she knew that this guy's henchmen would hunt her down and kill her.

She used Magneto's body and his power to open the doors for herself. Then she took one look at the people on the ground. She ran out of the room, still inside Magneto, and turned quickly. If this guy ended up comatose like the others, she could at least keep his friends from coming after her for a while. There didn't seem to be any other way out than by Magneto's power. If she could trap them inside…

Without another thought, she used Magneto to close the door on the people inside. She only hoped that she didn't come across any other stupid, brain-washed henchmen. If she did…

Don't think about that. She told herself, Just think about getting home. Mom will be there soon.

With a deep breath, she exited Magneto's body and watched him fall to the ground, unconscious. Maybe if she was lucky, he would lose this memory like some of the others did when she left. Hopefully, he would wake up. She didn't want to be responsible for a death like that one…

She shook off the memory and ran down the hall toward the large doors they'd entered through. She didn't look back. Only her imagination told her what could happen to the people in this place. She pushed the doors open, pulled her hood back over her head, and ran off into the night. 


	2. An Interesting Proposition

Class was killer this time around for Rouge. It was nice outside and she was in class listening to Storm lecture about math. She and Bobby had not seen each other for a while because the time for testing had come, and they had to study.

Storm waved her hand in front of Rouge's face.

"Rouge? Are you still with us?" She asked.

Rouge smiled, "Yeah. Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Well, try to pay attention." Storm said as she walked up to the front of the class.

It had been one month since the incident at Alkali Lake. Jean had died trying to save her friends' lives, and Scott and Logan hadn't been the same since. They hadn't been out of their rooms since she died, so Kurt had reluctantly taken over Scott's classes.

Storm continued her lecture and Rouge continued her day dreaming. It was hot in the mansion and she desperately wanted to go outside and enjoy some fresh air. Finally, class let out and everyone ran out of the stuffy room.

Rouge met up with Bobby outside by the basketball court and they went to find a nice shady place to study.

"How have your classes been?" Bobby asked.

Rouge shrugged, "It's class." She said, "Tests and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah. I know. Plus all the teachers seem on edge after the thing at Alkali Lake."

"Considering all of the teachers saw Jean die, I'd say they have a pretty good excuse." Rouge said with a sad look to her eyes.

Bobby gave her a quick, one-handed hug. He was careful not to touch any of her uncovered skin.

"I know. I miss her, too." He said.

"I hope Logan's OK. I mean, he took it pretty hard."

"Yeah… he did." Said Bobby, looking at the ground. He couldn't help but think that Logan had been in love with Jean Grey from the moment they had met. It would explain a lot of the tension he and Scott had toward each other.

Rouge tried to look Bobby in the face, "Bobby, are you all right?" She asked.

Bobby snapped out of his daydream, "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You just looked really weird there for a second." Said Rouge.

"Nope. I'm fine." Bobby said. For some odd reason, he felt that he couldn't tell Rouge about Logan and Dr. Grey. He didn't feel that Rouge would take it well for some reason.

They found a nice place to sit-- a bench under some trees-- and sat down. Rouge took her books out of her bag while Bobby stared at the mansion. No one had seen Logan and Scott since they got back from the White House. They hadn't come out of their rooms.

Rouge gently touched Bobby's shoulder with a gloved hand, "Are you sure you're OK?" She asked when he jumped about a mile high.

"Yeah. Just…thinking. Why?"

"You seem extra jumpy today."

"I'm fine, Rouge. Now are we going to study or not?"

"I was planning on it, but you don't even have your stuff out." Rouge said. She was giving Bobby a look like she had just seen the strangest thing in the world.

"I guess my head hasn't been right since we got back from the lake, that's all." Said Bobby, looking at the ground, "It's kind of hard to register. You know? Watching someone die like that?"

Rouge badly wanted to kiss him, but knew she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him. And she knew she would, no matter what he said.

They began to study, each one asking the other a random question in a subject like English or Physics. Before long, their studies were forgotten and they began telling jokes and laughing. It had been just a little over an hour when they saw Storm walking toward them, a stern look on her face.

"The Professor wants to talk to us." She said, "You included."

"About what?" Bobby asked.

"Something I'm not happy about. Come on."

Despite the fact that she was angry, Storm couldn't be mad at Rouge and Bobby. They hadn't done anything wrong.

To convey this to them, she gave them a little smile and helped them put their books back into their bags.

A few minutes later, they all came into the Professor's study. The others were all there, including (it surprised Rouge) Logan and Scott.

Scott was standing at the window, not talking or making eye contact with anyone. Logan, on the other hand, was staring people down with a stern glance. Rouge noticed that Kurt, who had always seemed afraid of Logan, had made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner, and was avoiding Logan's glare.

"Ah, Rouge! Bobby! Have a seat." came Professor Xavier's cheerful voice. Rouge and Bobby took two chairs across from the Professor's desk.

The Professor wheeled around to reveal another, unwelcome face; the face of Toad.

"What is he doing here?" Rouge asked, leaping up out of her seat. Storm put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Toad is here because he needs our help." The Professor said.

"Since when do we help members of the Brotherhood?" Bobby asked from his seat next to the horror-stricken Rouge.

"Since they ask nicely." Said the Professor with a slight grin, "Toad has come here to tell us that he and the Brotherhood have been beaten by a rather powerful mutant."

"So why'd you come here to warn us?" Storm asked before Rouge could.

"Because this mutant managed to put Magneto into a coma." Said Toad with a smirk, "Mystique was badly burned. Pyro is barely alive."

"Why should this matter to us?" Asked Logan in a harsh tone. He'd never liked Magneto or Mystique and he'd always found Pyro to be rather annoying.

"This mutant took Sabretooth down in a matter of seconds," Toad said, "and kept him down."

This grabbed Storm's interest. She knew that Sabretooth was not an easy mutant to beat in a battle. Any mutant that managed to take him down had to be strong.

"Again, why should this matter to us?" Logan asked.

"Mystique told me to get some help to find this mutant. You were the only other mutants I could think of who could possibly even get close to taking her down."

"Where were you when all of this happened?" Storm asked.

"I was out doing some lackey work for Magneto." Said Toad, his smirk gone now, "But hey, it's a job."

"I would like you to bring this mutant back here, to the mansion." Said Professor Xavier, "Maybe we can get her to join us."

"Good luck with that!" Toad huffed, "That's what we were trying to do when she attacked! I don't think she wants to be recruited."

Professor Xavier looked at Toad, "I can be very persuasive." He said.

"Not with this one, you can't."

"What does she look like?" Asked Storm.

Toad thought for a moment, then pointed at Kurt, "Like him. Except she was a girl… obviously." He said.

Kurt looked Toad right in the eye then turned his gaze to the Professor. He had a look of complete confusion on his face. He never thought there would be another person to look like him in a million years.

Professor Xavier looked at Storm, "I will try to find her." He said.

Now things were getting interesting. 


	3. The Adventure Begins

Professor Xavier had been inside Cerebro a long time. Storm was anxious already. They were actually going to go after a mutant who had put Magneto into a coma. Was it just her, or was this crazy?

Kurt was waiting with her. He could feel her anxiety as she paced around the hallway outside Cerebro. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

She looked at him. Although they had never actually said it to one another, they really were in love with each other. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She knew that he was only trying to calm her down.

"Everything vill be alright." Kurt said in his heavily accented English. He looked her straight in the eyes, something that was hard for him to do with the other people here.

She smiled again and leaned against the wall with him. With a sigh, she put her head on his shoulder and stared at the door leading into Cerebro.

"He's been in there a long time." She said.

"He is looking." Said Kurt, remembering how hard it had been for the Professor to find him with his little machine.

"I know." Said Storm with another sigh. Kurt looked at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yes. Except I'm not sure we should be going after a mutant who can put someone like Magneto into a coma. It just doesn't seem safe."

"The only reason she attacked Magneto in the first place," came Professor Xavier's voice, "is because he was making it look like they were going to hurt her if she stayed with him."

"Did you find her?" Storm asked. She was looking Professor Xavier directly in the eyes in anticipation.

"Yes, I found her." Said the Professor, "The coordinates are being sent to the jet as we speak."

"Good. I'll go get ready." Storm said. She turned to leave when Professor Xavier stopped her.

"Just to be safe, I would like you to take Kurt with you." He said, "If this mutant is evil, I don't want you getting hurt."

Storm nodded, "Of course. I'll take Kurt with me." She said, "We'll alert you if anything goes wrong."

"I would expect nothing less." Said the Professor with a smirk.

He, Storm, and Kurt took the elevator up to the main level, where they met up with Bobby and Rouge.

"Did you find her?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." Said Professor Xavier, "Storm and Kurt are going to pick her up now."

"I wish we could go." Said Bobby.

"We'll let you know what happens, guys." Said Storm with a smile.

"Did Toad say anything else before he left?" Asked the Professor.

"He only said that he thinks we should just let the girl get on with her life and leave her alone." Said Bobby, "I personally think that he's afraid of her. He doesn't want her to join our side because that means that there will actually be someone on this side to fear."

"You may be right." Said the Professor, "They could be more afraid of this girl than any other mutant they've ever fought."

"Why would that be?" Asked Rouge.

"Because this girl is the only mutant that has ever incapacitated Magneto. The Brotherhood is probably falling apart without their leader around." Said the Professor.

"I'm sure Mystique'll hold things up while he's gone." Came a voice from the stairs.

They all turned to see Logan standing up at the top of the stairs, a cigar in his mouth.

"Hey, Logan!" Said Rouge.

Logan just nodded at her and walked down the stairs toward them.

"Would it be possible for me to come with you?" He asked Storm in a gruff tone.

"Kurt's coming with me." Said Storm.

"That's OK, Storm." Said the Professor, "Logan can go. It will be good for him to get out of the mansion for a few hours."

Storm hesitated, "Uh… OK. I guess you're coming."

"Kurt, I will need you to hold down the fort for a few hours." Said the Professor, "I got an email from the President. He wants to talk to me in person. I was going to ask Logan to stay here and 'babysit' but since Logan's going with Storm…."

"Yes, I vill stay." Said Kurt, "I have Rouge and Bobby here to help me."

"Yeah, we can help." Said Rouge.

"What about Scott? Can't he stay?" Asked Storm, "I mean, you can't go out alone, can you? Kurt can go with you."

"I managed to get Scott to volunteer to come with me." Said the Professor, "He needs to get out and see some sunshine. Besides, I don't think that Kurt coming into the White House is such a good idea. Not after the little assassination attempt."

Though he was completely blue, Storm could see that Kurt was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Right. Good point." She said, trying not to smile.

Scott came down the stairs and stood next to the Professor. He didn't say anything or make eye contact with anyone. Not that his eyes could be seen through his sunglasses anyway.

"Storm, Logan, you should go. Scott and I have to be over to the White House as soon as possible. Kurt, I'm counting on you to keep everything and everyone safe. Don't let them push you around too much." Said the Professor.

"Don't worry. We'll keep the kids from picking on him too much." Said Rouge.

Though they were joking at that moment, it was no joke how badly Kurt was treated by some of the students at the school. His first week in Scott's position had proven difficult. One kid had played a nasty joke that had misfired and ended up getting ten students and Kurt hurt and out of school for two days. The boy had received a punishment, but the very next day that Kurt was back, he had tried the joke again. This time, Kurt had managed to get out of the way, but more students were hurt, some of them were the same ones who had been hurt before.

From then on, Rouge and Bobby had been like Kurt's personal bodyguards during class. They never let anything happen to him, and Kurt never stopped telling them how grateful he was for that.

"Good" Said the Professor, "We'll let you know when we're coming back. Storm, I want an update as soon as you can get one to me. It's the White House, so messages are hard to get there."

"I know, Professor." Said Storm, "Come on, Logan, let's go."

Logan followed Storm to the jet without saying anything. Rouge had wished them good luck, but Logan hadn't said anything to her.

A few minutes later, Scott and the Professor left for the White House in one of the cars.

Bobby looked at Rouge and Kurt, "So…now what?"


	4. Talia Josephine

Storm and Logan landed the X-Jet outside the old church. They left the jet and looked around. There was no one in sight.

"These are the coordinates." Storm said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. His voice had no trace of emotion in it. He was only asking, not hoping for an answer.

"This is the church where Jean and I found Kurt." Said Storm. She looked at Logan for one second then turned away quickly, "I'm sorry." She said. Thinking about Jean was the last thing Logan wanted to do, and Storm had just mentioned her.

Logan made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl, then moved toward the church.

Storm looked up at the large church and reluctantly followed Logan inside.

"Hello?" She called. There was no response but the flapping of birds' wings.

"You sure we're in the right place?" Asked Logan.

"Yes. I made sure of it." Said Storm, "That mutant is around here somewhere. We just have to coax her out."

The wind whistled throughout the church and the wood creaked. If that mutant was in here, she was doing a good job of hiding.

"Hello?" Storm called again, "Is anyone here?"

Nothing.

"Maybe she moved to a different location." Said Logan.

"I don't think so." Said Storm, "Just…wait."

She took a few more steps forward, "Hello!" She called a little louder, "We're not here to hurt you!"

A strange ball of light suddenly flew at her. Logan grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the way. He extended his adamantium claws and got ready to attack. Storm looked around. It had suddenly gotten very quiet.

"Logan, wait!" She hissed, "Don't do anything. And put those claws back in!"

"That bitch just attacked us, Storm! You really want me to wait and put my claws back in?"

"Yes! Do it!"

Logan turned to come back with a smart reply when another ball of light came from nowhere and hit him square on the back. He hit one of the pews in front of him and grunted…mostly from anger than pain.

Storm looked around and stood up. There! A shadow in the rafters! Close to the very place she had attacked Kurt when she and Jean had been there last.

"Logan!" She hissed, "Up there! In the rafters!"

Logan looked up and saw the shadow. He stood and turned around, claws still extended.

"Don't worry! We're not going to hurt you!" Storm said with a sidelong glance at Logan. She wished he'd put his claws back in.

"Yeah, right. We're not here to hurt you, you little---"

Storm interrupted him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Please come down!"

"Tell your friend to put the weapons away!" The voice came from the rafters and was obviously female.

Storm looked at Logan, who had let out a derisive laugh at the order. He looked at her and rolled his eyes before retracting his claws.

"Will you come down now!"

The shadow could be seen moving, then jumping from the rafter. She landed on her feet, but stayed in the shadows. She was obviously watching them. Her eyes seemed to glow a yellowish- orange.

"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll kill you." She said. She was obviously talking to Logan.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that." Logan said with a small chuckle.

"Don't wish for something like that." Said the girl. She was obviously smiling, "You'll only feel stupid when I win."

Logan's claws came out again and he moved toward the girl in the shadows.

Storm stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "We're only here to help. There's no need to be rude."

"There's no need for you to be here at all. Helping or not."

"Please…just come with us and we can help you."

"Help me? Help me what? I don't go anywhere with people I don't know. Especially mutants!"

"Then why'd you go with Magneto's goonies?" Asked Logan in a harsh tone. He was still mad that the girl had managed to hit him.

"I didn't go with them. Not voluntarily. They kidnapped me."

"Well we're not trying to kidnap you, sweetie." Said Storm.

The shadow moved slightly. Someone actually calling her "sweetie" had been a shock.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Storm. This is Logan. Don't worry, he's not as bad as he seems. What's your name?"

The girl hesitated, the spoke softly, "Talia Josephine. But my mom always called me T.J."

"Well, T.J., are you going to come with us? I promise you that if you want to leave at any time you can."

"Where would you take me if I went with you?"

"To a home. A place you could stay. A place for people like us. Mutants."

There was silence from the shadows. Finally, the girl moved into the light. She was just as Toad had described her: Like Kurt, except female.

Her skin was slightly lighter than Kurt's, and her hair was blue with white at the front. Her eyes seemed to tell her story. They were kind, but with anger, pain, and fear hidden inside. She looked at Storm with no emotion, then decided that the woman was telling the truth, and smiled.

Storm didn't notice any of this. What she first noticed when T.J. walked out of the shadows was the necklace around the girl's neck. It was a silver cross that was exactly like Kurt's.

Kurt's cross was used for praying. He always had it with him, even while he was sleeping. It always stayed within four feet of him. This girl had an identical cross. Storm began to wonder where this teenager had got the cross.

Then she thought about the strange resemblance between T.J. and Kurt. They certainly looked alike in a lot of ways. The eyes were definitely the same. She also seemed to have the same taste in hide-outs, Storm thought as she looked around the church. But the cross was weird. She remembered Kurt telling her that it was one of a kind, yet here was one that looked exactly like the one he had.

T.J. willingly followed the two mutants into the jet. They flew back toward the mansion. Storm looked back at their new friend. She certainly was beautiful. Not at all like Kurt, who looked like a demon.

T.J. sat in the back of the jet, looking out the window. She knew that all chances she had of finding her mother were shot now that she was with these mutants. She began to play with her necklace out of habit. When she was nervous, she often fiddled with it. The woman had looked at her as though she had been amazed. No one had quite treated her the way Storm had. Storm actually seemed nice.

"T.J.? Look out the window." Came Storm's voice, "That's the mansion."

T.J. turned to look out the window. The huge mansion loomed below them. She knew then that everything was different. Everything was going to change. 


	5. A Strong Feeling

Before the jet had come into the view of the mansion, Storm used the radio to call. Rouge was in the Professor's office when the call came in and took it.

"We've got her." Was all Storm had said.

"OK. I'll tell Bobby and Kurt." Said Rouge.

She was now walking down the hallway towards Bobby's room. He had been waiting there since the jet had left with Logan and Storm inside. Kurt had gone into his own room, too. He had been finding it harder and harder to stay downstairs with the students. Rouge, however, had taken it upon herself to stay in the Professor's office and wait for the call.

She gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Bobby answered only seconds later.

"Did you hear from Storm?" He asked almost immediatly.

"Yeah. They got her." Said Rouge, "They're bringing her in right now."

"Let's go get Kurt." Said Bobby. He left his room, closing the door behind him.

The two of them walked down the hall toward the stairs leading to the fourth floor. That was where the teachers slept. Kurt's room was up there because those had been the only available rooms when he had decided to stay at the mansion. Logan's was not up there because Scott had been worried about Jean's wellfare around him. Logan had given him a bad feeling. That's what he told everyone. They all knew, however, that he had been jealous.

They took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner into the hall. This hall, unlike the ones where the students' rooms were, was quiet and kind of creepy in Rouge's opinion.

Kurt's room was the third door on the left. They remembered Storm telling him that when he'd first arrived at the mansion. They knocked on the large, wooden door and waited.

He answered a few seconds later and seemed surprised to find two of his students (who he had actually known before he'd taken the job) standing outside his bedroom.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"They found her." Said Rouge. When Kurt's face only dawned confusion, Bobby took over.

"Storm and Logan. They found the mutant." He said.

"Are they coming here now?" Asked Kurt. He had come into the hallway now and had one hand on the doorhandle, ready to close it.

"Yeah. Storm just called on the phone in the Professor's study." Said Rouge, "I was in there waiting for the call."

"They are vith the mutant girl?" Kurt asked.

Rouge nodded. She knew that he'd wanted to meet the mutant ever since Toad had told them that she looked like him.

"Vhere are they at?" He asked, leaving the room and closing the door.

"I don't know. They said that they would be here in a few minutes." Said Rouge.

"A few minutes?" Asked Bobby, "They went to Boston. It should take more than a few minutes to get back."

"They took the jet, Bobby." Said Rouge with a hint of annoyance, "They're probably travelling really fast, remember?"

The three of them were in the hall, heading toward the elevator that lead to the underbelly of the mansion. The jet would come in there.

"Did Storm say what this girl's name is?" Asked Bobby.

"No." Said Rouge.

They entered the elevator and headed downstairs toward the basement of the mansion. This area was more futeristic than the rest of the mansion. Everything looked more like something you'd see in a science-fiction movie than a house full of students. This area housed the hospital wing, the Danger Room, and Cerebro. And of course the jet landing bay. There were also other rooms there that no one had ever seemed to enter.

They headed toward the jet landing bay and opened the door. The jet was already there, and Logan was walking out.

"Logan!" Said Rouge, "How'd it go?"

Logan only glared in the direction of the jet and huffed. He already didn't like this little bitch, now they were bringing her into the school with other kids. He walked by Rouge without even saying hello. Rouge decided not to press the issue. Logan was obviously in a bad mood.

Storm came out next. Kurt walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Vhat happened?" He asked her, "How did it go?"

"She's bracing herself to come out." Said Storm.

"Why is Logan mad?" Asked Rouge.

"Uh...well...the girl kind of attacked us after we entered the---" Storm paused. She didn't want to tell Kurt that they'd found the girl in the same church that they'd found him, "After we went into her shelter. She was afraid we were there to kidnap her."

"She attacked you?" Asked Bobby, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her into the school?"

"Like I said, Bobby, she was afraid." Said Storm, "We managed to calm her down and talk her into coming with us on the jet. We let her know we were taking her to a safe place."

"Don't worry," Said Rouge, shooting a look at Bobby, "we'll let her know she's welcome."

"Thank you, Rouge." Said Storm, "It's probably not a good idea to have a crowd outside the jet when she comes out. I'd rather introduce her to everyone gradually than all at once." In reality, she wasn't sure she wanted Kurt and T.J. to see each other quite yet, "Just wait upstairs."

Rouge nodded and began to leave the room. Bobby attempted one last look into the jet before Rouge dragged him off. Only Kurt stayed.

"Vhat aren't you telling me?" He asked Storm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not telling me something. Something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"Kurt," Storm whispered, "I don't want her to be overwhelmed when she leaves the jet, OK? Just meet us upstairs."

Kurt was about to say something when he noticed Storm's unwavering stare. She really wanted him to wait upstairs and he wanted to make her happy. He nodded and smiled before leaving the hangar. He met Rouge and Bobby outside and they walked to the elevator.

Storm sighed. Now, she just had to find a way to prepare everyone for what they were going to see. She knew that her friends were prepared, but T.J. wasn't. T.J. couldn't see Kurt yet, not until she was told how much alike they looked.

With another sigh, Storm climbed back into the jet and started to do just that.


	6. Moment of Truth

When Storm came back inside, T.J. had a feeling something was wrong. She quickly moved back to the seat she had been sitting in. She had heard the voices and moved out of her chair, across the isle and took a look out the window.

There were people standing there. The girl looked nice and had gentle eyes. The boy standing next to her was rather cute, but T.J. figured he was with the girl. The man with them was...like her.

As T.J. stared out the window, her hair stood on end. There was something familiar about that man, and it wasn't just the fact that he looked like her.

The man called Logan seemed to brush off a greeting given him by the young girl and walked out of the room. If she never saw him again, it would be too soon. The others walked toward the jet and Storm, who was, so far, the only person who had treated her like a real person instead of a creepy-looking teenaged girl.

The conversation was easy enough to hear. The large door to the jet was open and the huge room allowed the voices to echo through.

The girl seemed to be from the south. Her accent was slightly twangy. The boy was clearly American. He had no accent. The man, however, was not American. His accent was definatly German. Like her mother's. He seemed to be the one who had come forward first, but it was hard to tell through the small windows.

They were definatly talking about her, and she was shocked when she heard Storm say that she didn't want her to meet everyone all at once. As a matter of fact, T.J. was surprised to realize, she was excited to meet everyone. Especially after seeing that man. It meant she wasn't the only freak around here. She hadn't felt excitement in a long time.

When Storm entered the jet, T.J. looked at her.

"Why did you tell them that?" She asked.

"Tell them what?" Asked Storm.

"That you don't want to overwhelm me?"

"I don't want to overwhelm you, T.J."

"I came with you, didn't I? Doesn't that mean that I wanted to meet your friends? Although, if they're all like your friend Logan, I never want to meet them."

"You have to understand Logan. He's been through alot. He lost someone very close to him last year."

T.J. understood that feeling. She'd lost someone very close to her, as well. Except that it had happened four years ago.

"I saw your friends." T.J. said.

"My friends?" Asked Storm.

"Yeah. The girl and boy."

For a minute, Storm felt relieved that she hadn't seen Kurt. Then...

"And that man. The one who looks like me."

Storm heaved another sigh, "Oh, you saw him, huh?"

"Yeah. I saw all of them."

"The girl is Rouge."

"Rouge? What kind of name is Rouge?"

"It's what she called herself. Surely you've got a name like that?"

"Actually, yeah. I do." Said T.J., "Who's the boy?"

"That's Bobby. He's Rouge's boyfriend."

"I figured as much."

Storm looked at T.J. How had she figured that?

"Who's the man?"Asked T.J.

"That...that's Kurt. He's a good friend." Said Storm.

T.J. looked at her. She had a feeling Storm wished Kurt was more than just a good friend. She had a feeling Storm loved him.

"When do I get to meet them in person instead of hearing about them from you?" She asked.

"We can go right now. They're upstairs waiting." Said Storm. She gestured toward the door and moved forward toward it.

"Why didn't you let me meet them when they were down here?" Asked T.J.

Storm stopped and turned to face the girl, "To tell you the truth, I thought you'd be a little freaked out by Kurt."

"Why would I be freaked out by someone who looks like me?" Asked T.J., "I look this way, for crying out loud! It would take a lot to freak me out."

"I'm sorry. I underestimated you, T.J."

T.J. sighed, "It's OK. Everyone does. Though it's usually during a fight or something like that."

Storm smiled and gestured toward the door, "Shall we?"

T.J. nodded and followed her out. They walked down a long, white hallway and turned a corner into what looked like a dead end. A wall seemed to close on them and the room began to move. They were in the elevator.

The wall opened up again, this time to a busy hallway. Children were hurrying back and fourth, standing around and talking, or just strolling around in groups. The girl Storm had called Rouge was sitting on a chair next to the elevator. She looked up when the wall opened and stood.

"Hey." She said to Storm. Storm left the elevator and was quickly followed by T.J.

"Rouge," Said Storm, "This is T.J."

Rouge held out a hand to shake T.J.'s, "Welcome. I'm Rouge."

T.J. looked at Rouge's outstretched hand and reluctantly shook it. No one had actually volunteered to touch her before. This was new. She figured it didn't matter anyway. Rouge's hand's were covered with leather gloves.

"What's the initials stand for?" Rouge asked.

"Uh...Talia Josephine. It stands for Talia Josephine." Said T.J.

"That's a pretty name." Said Rouge.

Storm put a hand on T.J.'s shoulder, another thing that shocked T.J.

"Where're Bobby and Kurt?" She asked.

"They headed to the kitchen. Bobby decided to stay with Kurt because some kids were giving him a hard time." Said Rouge, pointing to a group of boys by the front door.

"OK. I'll talk to them. Can you take T.J. to the kitchen for me?" Asked Storm. Her eyes were on the group of boys.

"Yeah. Come on." Said Rouge. She gently grabbed the sleeve of T.J.'s coat and pulled her toward a hallway. They passed a room where several children were cheering on some sports team on the television screen. The kitchen was the nest door down. There didn't seem to be anybody around.

Rouge pushed the big sliding door back and went into the kitchen. Bobby was rummaging in the refridgerator for some food. Rouge walked up to him and gave him a small hug from behind. She saw Kurt sitting at the small table at the window, looking out at the world beyond. He wasn't able to go outside very often because of the way he looked. Rouge knew it was painful for him. He loved the outdoors.

"Hey, Kurt." She said, "I want ya to meet someone."

Kurt turned around to look at Rouge and T.J.

"This is T.J." Said Rouge.

T.J. met Kurt's eyes. She recognized those eyes. There was something...familiar...about them. Because of that, T.J. found looking into Kurt's eyes scary. There was something there, kindness and pain. And fear. Her eyes went wide. She pulled away from Rouge and ran out of the kitchen. She had no idea where she was going to go. She didn't know where to go in this huge house. She found the back door and made a beeline for it.

Inside the kitchen, a bewildered Kurt sat at the table, his gaze shifting between Rouge, Bobby, and the kitchen door.


	7. Too Familiar

Storm had just finished handing out a plate of detentions to the loud-mouthed group of boys when Bobby, Rouge, and Kurt walked up to her.

"Did you see T.J. come by here?" Rouge asked.

Storm gave a confused look, "No. Why?"

"She saw Kurt and just bolted out of the kitchen." Said Bobby, "She didn't even say anything, she just left."

Storm looked at Kurt, who seemed slightly embarassed by the fact that he'd made a teenaged girl run away from him.

"Why would she run away?" Storm asked. The question was directed more at herself than anyone else in the group. T.J. had said she would be fine with meeting the others. Had she really changed her mind that fast?

"She didn't run by here?" Asked Rouge. She didn't know wether to be concerned or relieved. She hadn't known how to feel when she found out that they were inviting a mutant who had managed to take down the entire Brotherhood into the mansion.

"No." Said Storm, "Why don't you guys check upstairs for her, and I'll look outside."

"OK." Said Rouge. She, Bobby, and Kurt began to walk upstairs. Storm noticed that Kurt was avoiding her eyes. Did he honestly think that he had done something wrong?

With a small shrug, Storm headed for the back door. She figured that T.J. had nowhere else to go, and had only sent the others upstairs to give them something to do.

She found T.J. sitting on a small bench in the back lot that was hidden by some bushes. She seemed to be watching a basketball game going on on the court, but anyone who stopped to look at her could tell she was actually lost in her won thoughts.

"T.J.?" Storm asked softly.

T.J. jumped slightly and turned around. She saw Storm standing there and remembered what she had said.

"I'm sorry I ran away." She said.

"It's all right." Said Storm, taking a seat next to the girl, "But can you tell me why you did?"

"I saw his eyes and just..." T.J. sighed, "I don't know. There was something there that I recognized. It...it's hard to explain. But it scared me for some reason."

Storm nodded, "I see." A lie, actually. She didn't understand at all.

"Please just let all of them know that it's nothing he did." T.J. said, "I don't want them to think I'm afraid of him..." She stopped. In a very deep way, she kind of was afraid of him. His eyes had seemed...so familiar somehow.

"I'll let them know." Said Storm.

T.J. smiled slightly. In the few hours she had known Storm, she had been treated like an actual person. Everyone she had been introduced to seemed the same way. Except for Logan, of course.

"Look," Storm said, breaking the silence, "we have a room for you upstairs if that's where you'd rather be. The other kids here can be kind of harsh to someone who...looks like you. No offense."

"None taken. I get it alot. I would like a room, though."

"OK," Said Storm, standing up, "follow me."

T.J. stood up and, out of habit, pulled her hood over her head. She followed Storm into the house and up the stairs to her new room. It seemed cozy enough. At least there was a bed.

"Thank you." Said T.J., and for the first time since she had entered the mansion, she said it softly.

Storm only nodded and smiled before walking out and closing the door.

T.J. took her hood off and walked around the room. There was a dresser with a small TV on top. The remote lay next to the TV on the dresser. The bed was rather large and had alot of pillows and blankets on it. It would be comfortable enough for the few hours that T.J. actually slept at night. The window was huge and looked out onto the back terrace and the large yard. It was very homey. The kind of place she might just like to live in for a while. There was only one little flaw: There was no bathroom inside the room.

The bathroom was actually down the hall. T.J. would have to leave the room to use it. Not really the best of setups, but it would have to do for now. At least these people seemed willing to help her.

With a large sigh, she flopped onto the bed. Sure enough, it was really comfy! With the sun setting outside the window, T.J. closed her eyes and let the feeling of total bliss flow over her. Before long, she was asleep.

----

_OK, so this chapter is really short. Sorry! I was just looking for a way to introduce the next chapter, which is going to be alot more interesting and informative, I promise! Please review and I'll post as soon as I can!_


	8. Shadows of the Past

The night was cold. Surprisingly cold for summertime. A figure ran through the woods, a small bundle huddled in his arms. The voices behind him tumbled together in mixed confusion. They were looking for them, he knew. They'd done a bad thing.

He ducked behind a grove of trees to avoid the beam from a flashlight. They were coming too fast. He'd promised her he wouldn't do it, but he had to. He had to save the little bundle in his arms.

"Over there!" Yelled one voice, "I heard something!"

The footsteps that had been gaining on the figure and it's bundle turned and walked the other way.

He sighed with relief. They were gone, for now.

He edged himself out from behind the trees and slowly began to move away from the voices. Trying not to make noise, he quickly ran away from them. He'd had no idea they'd actually try to kill them for what they'd done.

Slowing to a walk, the figure looked over his shoulder. There seemed to be no one following him.

He turned back around to face forward. Something hard came out of nowhere and cracked across his face. He fell to the ground and the bundle was pushed from his arms. The person who had hit him went after it with the object raised. The figure looked on, dizzy and disoriented. He knew that if he didn't go after it, the man would kill the one thing he cared about.

He closed his eyes and hoped that he was going to the right place. There was a muffled noise and he found himself kneeling next to the small bundle on the ground. He picked it up, stood up, and delivered a quick to the man who had hit him. The man hadn't seen it coming.

With a small gasp, the figure began to run again, trying to quiet the tiny bundle he held to his chest.

He looked up and saw the small clearing. That would be where she was standing, waiting for them. With a relieved gasp, he ran faster toward the clearing. His eyes were wide with anticipation. They were going to make it! They were going to get out and they were going to be fine!

The thought seemed to warm him against the cool chill in the air as he came up over the hill, into the clearing, and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had been all too real to him. What had it meant?

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the small scar there. A scar from an incident he wanted to forget.

With a shivering gasp, he got up and headed toward the door. Maybe he just needed to splash some cold water on his face.

As he walked down the dark hallway, he thought back on his dream. There had been nothing remotely scary about it, yet it had scared him to no end. The terror the figure in his dream had been feeling seemed to eek its way into Kurt's own heart.

He went into the bathroom but didn't turn on the light. He could see in the dark and there was no need to risk waking someone up.

He reached over and turned on the water. He let the cold water run over his hands before splashing it over his face. With a deep sigh, he looked into the sink, watching the water run down the drain.

The door opened, startling Kurt. He turned around just as the light came on, illuminating Storm standing in the doorway.

"Kurt?" She asked, "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep. The walls are like paper in this house." She said in response to his confused look.

"I am fine." Said Kurt, "I had a bad dream is all."

"Oh. OK." Said Storm. She moved into the bathroom and sighed, "I just wanted to make sure. You seemed pretty scared."

"It is nothing. It vas only a dream."

"Maybe you should tell me about it?"

"I don't think so."

"OK. Come talk to me if you change your mind. My ears are always open."

Kurt nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Storm returned the smile, "No problem. Night."

She left the bathroom and closed the door. Without thinking, Kurt reached over and turned off the light.

The dream was almost gone now. Kurt could barely remember what had happened in it. He sighed, opened the door, and headed down the hallway toward his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge was making some toast when Bobby walked in. It was Saturday, but they always woke up early so they could spend some time together.

"Morning, Bobby." Rouge said, pouring a glass of milk and sitting at the counter.

"Morning." Bobby said through a yawn.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"I've slept better. You?"

"I slept like crap. I kept thinking about T.J."

"I was, too."

"Why were you thinking about me?" Came a voice from the door. The two looked up to see T.J. standing at the door, arms crossed.

"I was worried about you." Said Rouge, standing, "You ran off and I didn't know if you were OK."

"I was fine. I just...freaked out for a second there. I'm fine, really."

Bobby was at the toaster, "Want some toast, T.J.?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'll just have something to drink if that's OK."

"Of course it is." Said Bobby, opening the refridgerator, "We've got orange juice, milk, grape juice, and...who here has prune juice?"

T.J. chuckled, "Orange juice, please."

Bobby took out the orange juice and poured two glasses of it. He handed one to T.J. and went to the toaster to prepare the toast that had just popped up.

Rouge noticed that T.J. was rubbing her head, "Are you all right? Did you sleep OK?"

T.J. looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream last night is all."

"Ooh. I hate that." Said Bobby, taking a seat next to Rouge.

"Can you tell us about it?" Asked Rouge.

T.J. shook her head, "No. I don't really remember all of it. I just remember being terrified, is all."

"Terrified of what?" Asked Storm, entering the kitchen.

"T.J. had a bad dream last night." Said Bobby.

"Oh, really? Can you remember it?" Asked Storm as she heated up some tea.

"I'm not sure." Said T.J., "All I remember is alot of running and someone getting hit over the head with something. There were all these voices. I woke up before I could find out what had happened."

"Those dreams that don't make sense are the worst kind." Said Rouge through a mouthful of toast.

"Kurt had a weird dream last night, too." Said Storm.

Rouge looked up at her, "Really? What about?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He was in the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. It must have really scared him."

Bobby stuffed a large peice of toast in his mouth before speaking, "Why do you think he wouldn't tell you?"

"Bobby! Swollow, first!" Said Rouge, pushing him by the shoulder.

"You don't want anything to eat, T.J.?" Asked Storm, sitting at the counter.

T.J. shook her head and swollowed the juice she had in her mouth, "No, thank you. I'll get something if I want it."

Storm nodded, "OK."

They all looked surprised when the door swung open and Logan stepped in.

"Logan!" Said Storm.

Bobby swollowed a bite of toast without chewing and began to gag.

"I just heard from the Professor." Said Logan, "He's coming back and he wants to meet..." He couldn't seem to come up with a word and just motioned toward T.J.

"They're coming back now?" Asked Storm.

"He said they'd be home in a couple hours."

"Did he mention what the President wanted to speak to him about?"

"No. He said he'd tell us when he gets here."

Storm nodded and hurried out of the room. Logan said an emotionless good morning to Rouge and Bobby, then left the room.

"I notice he just left me out of that one." Said T.J.

"He doesn't seem to like you that much." Said Bobby, trying to recover from choking on his breakfast.

"Well, I did kind of attack him and Storm in that church." Said T.J.

"What church?" Asked Rouge.

"The church in Boston. Where they found me. I was hiding out there."

"You were hiding out in a church?" Asked Bobby.

"It was abandoned, Bobby." Said T.J., "I was the only one there."

"They found you in a church?" Asked Rouge.

"Yeah, why?"

Rouge didn't answer. She remembered Storm telling the Professor that Kurt's location on Cerebro led to an abandoned church in Boston. It couldn't possibly be the same church...could it?

She decided to ask something that had been on her mind since meeting T.J.

"Hey, T.J.? Where did you get that necklace?"

T.J. clutched her necklace out of habit, "I've had it ever since I was little. My mom always told me that my father gave it to me."

"Your father? Who's your father?"

"I don't know. He left after I was born. That's when my mother and I came to America." There seemed to be sadness in her voice as she explained it.

"Where are you from?" Asked Bobby.

"Germany." Said T.J., "We're from Germany."

_I finally found a way to end the chapter! Yay! She's from Germany...hmmm. Who else is from Germany? Let's see here..._

_Anyway, it's finally picking up! Enjoy!_


	9. Love is in the Air

_I'm really into this story, so I wrote two chapters in one day. I'm weird like that, OK? Anyway, enjoy!_

The first sensation Magneto felt was cold. He opened his eyes and looked around. Mystique was on a bed next to him. She seemed pretty hurt.

He sat up and looked around. What had happened to him? Why was he in one of his own hospital beds?

The door opened and Toad walked in.

"Magneto!" Toad yelled. Startled, he fell back against the door he had just come through, "You're awake!"

"Yes, I'm awake. Why wouldn't I be?" Said Magneto, "What's wrong with Mystique?"

Toad blinked at his boss with confusion, "Don't...don't you remember what happened?"

"No. What happened?"

Toad gulped. He was not looking forward to this, "Do you remember the girl?" He asked.

"The...the girl? What girl?"

Toad swollowed again, "The mutant girl. Nocturne."

It was like a slap. The name brought back the memory of the kidnapping in an instant.

"Where is she?" Asked Magneto, standing up.

"She...she got away, Magneto."

"WHAT?"

"She attacked everyone and got away! I came back to find you, Mystique, Pyro, and Sabretooth laying on the ground. Pyro was the only one who was concious when I arrived."

"She got away?"

"Yes! She got away!"

Magneto looked back at the beds in the room. Pyro, Sabretooth, and Mystique were on top of them. Pyro was still moaning.

"She attacked all of them and ran?"

"Yes."

"She got away? How did she get away?"

"I don't know, boss. I wasn't here, remember?"

Despite his anger, he wanted to know how the rest of them were doing. They were the only ones he had the nerve to call friends.

"How are they?" He asked Toad.

With a small sigh of relief, Toad slipped past Magneto and walked toward Pyro's bed.

"Pyro's fine. He just refuses to leave. He says that he still feels some pain."

"And Mystique?"

"Mystique hasn't moved since I put her here. She hasn't even made a sound. I'm not sure how she's doing."

"Sabretooth?"

"His pride hurts more than anything else. When he woke up, he was feeling dizzy. I gave him a sleeping pill and he hasn't woken up since."

Magneto was begining to remember the details of the fight, "He took a hit to the head, right?"

"Yeah. He feels like an idiot for being beat by a girl."

Magneto could tell that Toad was trying not to laugh. Toad and Sabretooth had a little rivalry going on. They were always trying to show off to each other, a gesture that often lost them some fights.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

Magneto began to pace, thinking, "Maybe we can hire some other mutants to get her. Someone who can gain her trust, then bring her to me."

Toad began to avoid looking at Magneto, "Actually, I already thought of that." He said.

Something in the tone of Toad's voice made Magneto nervous, "What did you do?" He asked.

Toad gulped, "Uh...I kinda already got some mutants to help us find her."

"I don't like this. Toad, who did you get."

Toad busied himself looking at a hole in his shoe, "Well..."

"Who, Toad?"

"The X-Men!"

"The...the what?"

"The X-Men, alright! I went to the professor and convinced him to get his little group of superheroes to find the girl."

"You hired the X-Men to find my mutant?"

"The Professor is the only one with the power to find mutants! He has Cerebro! He could do it!"

"And how do you know that they will deliver the girl to us?"

"I...I don't."

"Exactly! You don't! You also don't know that they're even able to capture her! How do we know that that little bitch didn't kill Charles' mutants?"

Toad cringed, "I don't! Professor Xavier told me that he believed they'd be able to convince her to come with them."

Magneto advanced on his employee with a look of pure hatred on his face, "He is not just going to hand over the girl without a fight, Toad! We are going to have to take her! We are going to have to kill them to take her! What have you done, Toad?"

It was Pyro's voice that broke the ensuing silence, "Why do you want her, anyway? Why would you want a mutant who can kill you?"

"Because she was promised to me, Pyro. I was promised a powerful mutant girl, and I intend to have her!"

Pyro stood up, "So what? She'd done nothing to prove that you can use her! You're taking your advice from a crazy woman who ran away from her life! That lady was crazy, Magneto, and she can't promise you anything that you need!"

Magneto walked up to him, "I want that girl, Pyro. I want her on my side."

He turned around and walked toward Toad, "Get Sabretooth up. I need to retrieve something that belongs to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm walked up to the door and knocked. She hadn't seen Kurt all day and she wanted to make sure he was OK.

She hesitated before knocking quietly, "Kurt? Can I come in?"

There was no answer, but the door opened. Kurt looked at her and smiled.

"Come on in." He said, opening the door a little wider to let her in.

Storm smiled and walked inside.

"Rouge's been wanting to talk to you. She wants to make sure you're all right after T.J. ran out on you yesterday."

"I am all right. It happens alot." Said Kurt with a slight smile. He was, however, avoiding Storms gaze.

"Kurt, I want to know you're OK."

"I already told you that I am fine."

Storm looked at the ground as Kurt walked toward the window. She had been wanting to tell him...

"Kurt, I have to tell you something." She said.

Kurt turned to look at her, "Vhat is it?" He asked.

"When we found T.J...we found her in the same church where Jean and I found you. She was hiding in the rafters..." Her voice trailed off.

"That is a good place to hide." Said Kurt, "Vhy does this bother you?"

"She has a cross, Kurt." Said Storm. She decided that it would just be easier to tell him, "She has a cross that's identical to yours."

Kurt stole a look at the silver cross hanging from his belt before answering, "This is one of a kind. It vas given to me by my great grandfather. He had made it himself."

"Well then why does she have one exactly like it?"

"Surely it can't be exactly the same?"

"I'm pretty sure that it is, Kurt. Otherwise, it's one hell of a resemblance."

Kurt twitched when the word left Storm's mouth, but said nothing about it.

"Kurt, I need to get the both of you together." Said Storm.

Kurt sighed, "Vhy do you need to do that?"

"Please, Kurt?"

Kurt only sighed again before replying, "If you can get her to come, I vill be more than happy to oblige."

Storm smiled, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back, "No problem." He said it exactly like she had said it to him the night before.

Storm looked at the ground, then suddenly looked up and kissed Kurt on the cheek. She smiled sheepishly, almost like a little girl, when Kurt's eyes grew wide. She knew that if Kurt's skin color could change, he'd be blushing a bright red.

She walked to the door, "I'll come get you when I've convinced T.J., OK?"

Kurt nodded, then closed the door behind Storm as she walked out. He turned and leaned against the door, gently touching the spot where Storm's lips had touched his cheek. He smiled when the memory of the kiss came back to him. He loved her, and he knew it. But did she know it? He deeply wished that he could show his feelings toward her, but he felt embarassed to do so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the door, Storm sighed, touching her lips. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him, even if it had only been on the cheek. She knew she loved him, but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

She sighed again and walked away from the door, looking back only once as she walked away down the hall.

_Awww! How cute! I love the idea of Kurt and Storm together. I kinda wanted to make it feel like a high school crush or something. Review and tell me how I did, please!_


	10. Homecoming

_OK, three chapters in one day. I'm hooked!_

The knock came to T.J.'s door and made her jump. She didn't know why she jumped, it had only been a knock. She had been rather jumpy lately and every sound seemed to startle her. She'd had a feeling something was wrong when she'd left the breakfast table that morning.

She got up off the bed and opened the door. Storm was standing outside her room with a smile on her face.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." T.J. said as she smiled, "Come on in." She opened the door a little wider to let Storm enter, and for one moment, Storm was reminded of a the man sitting upstairs.

"I need you to do me a favor, T.J." She said.

"Sure, whatever. Name it."

Storm gently touched the silver cross around T.J.'s neck, "Where did you get this?" She asked.

T.J. shrugged and clutched the necklace, "I've had it for as long as I can remember." Then, with suspicion in her voice, she asked, "Why?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"My mother said...wait a second. What is this?"

"What is what?"

"Rouge was asking all of these questions this morning at breakfast. Why are you asking them now?"

"Well...it's just really pretty. I wanted to know where you got it."

"You can't find these anywhere. It's one of a kind."

One of a kind. The same thing Kurt always said. This was getting weird.

"One of a kind, huh?" Asked Storm.

"Yeah. Why?"

Storm was about to answer when Rouge's voice echoed up the stairs. She was calling for Storm.

Storm got up from the bed and moved toward the door. She opened the door to see Rouge hurrying by.

"Rouge, what is it?" She asked.

"The Professor just arrived." Said Rouge, "He told me to get you and Kurt. What are you doing in T.J.'s room?"

"We were just talking. The Professor's back?"

"Yeah. He said to get T.J., too, but it looks like she already knows." She smiled and continued down the hall toward the stairs that lead to the top floors.

"Do I finally get to meet your precious Professor?" Asked T.J.

Storm turned to look at her, "If you want to."

T.J. shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Storm nodded and led the way out of the room and down the stairs to the main hall. A man in a wheelchair was there with another man T.J. had never seen. She looked at Storm for a minute, then continued to follow her down the stairs.

"Professor." Said Storm, "How did the meeting go?"

"Ah, Storm! Hello!" With a nod toward T.J., he added, "This must be our mutant girl."

"Yes. This is Talia Josephine. T.J. for short." Said Storm. She hit the bottom of the stairs and gave the Professor a small hug, "She is very sweet, Professor." She added in a whisper.

"Oh, OK." The Professor whispered back. Out loud, he said, "Welcome to my school, T.J. I am Professor Charles Xavier." He held out his hand, much as Rouge had done. Once again, T.J. reluctantly shook it.

"Hello." She said.

"This is Scott Summers. He is one of the teachers here."

Scott only nodded at her.

Great, thought T.J., another person like Logan.

"Hello, Mr. Summers." She said.

"Call me Scott. Mr. Summers is out of the question." Scott said without emotion."

T.J. nodded, "OK, Scott." She smiled.

"How did the meeting go?" Storm asked again. The Professor smiled.

"I'd like to get to know my new student before getting into business, Storm." Said the Professor. He held out his hand, which T.J. took, "How old are you, my dear?"

"I'm eighteen, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. It makes me sound old. Just address me as Professor."

"OK, Professor."

"That's better."

Rouge came around the corner to the stairs with Kurt right behind her. They decended the stairs and walked toward the Professor.

Rouge smiled at the Professor and gave him a hug, "Welcome home, Professor."

"Thank you Rouge. How have you been?" He asked.

Rouge shrugged, "Pretty good. How'd the meeting go?"

The Professor sighed. It seemed that he would never get to know his new student at this rate. Everyone wanted to know how the meeting had gone.

"All right." He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to tell you all eventually. Come with me. I'd much rather talk about the contents of my meeting with the President in private."

"Where are we going to go?" Asked T.J.

"To my private office, my dear." Said the Professor, "Follow me. Come on."

He led the way to the elevator and they all went upstairs.


	11. Meeting and Murder

_I am currently totally obsessed with this story! I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be, but I'm gonna try to end it soon so it doesn't become a novel. Anyway, tell me what you think after this chapter. I love hearing from all of you!_

The Professor led them up to his office where they had met only two days before to speak to Toad. He gestured for everyone to sit down, then rolled over behind his desk.

"The President called me about a murder." Said the Professor, "He wanted me to help him out."

"Isn't that the kind of job for the police to handle?" Asked Logan.

"Normally, yes." Said the Professor, "But this murder is a little different. Both the victim, and the suspect are mutants."

"So, the President wants you to find the person who committed the murder, right?" Asked Storm.

"Exactly."

"Except, the Secret Service has no leads as to who exactly did it." Said Scott.

"So how do they know it was a mutant?" Asked Rouge.

"The burns found on the boy's body were nothing like they'd ever seen." Said the Professor, "They had taken pictures of the body, which they showed to me. I've seen injuries like those inflicted on the boy, but only in incidences that involve mutants."

"Who was this kid?" Asked Logan in his usual blunt way.

"We're not certain for sure." The Professor answered, "The police and Secret Service do agree, however, that he was a mutant. Possibly a runaway."

"You said there were burns?" Asked Storm.

"Yes. All over the boy's body." Said the Professor.

"Whoever did this is powerful." Said Scott, "This is not something to take lightly."

"I completely agree, Scott." Said the Professor, "This mutant is dangerous. We need to find him and capture him. There may be no reasoning with him."

As the conversation continued, T.J. sat in silence in the corner. She wasn't about to speak up...because she knew exactly who had killed the boy and why.

"So how do we deal with this, then?" Asked Storm, "If this mutant is as dangerous as you say, we can't just walk in and convice him to come with us."

"True." Said the Professor, "But we have to find him."

"How do we do that?" Asked Logan.

"I'm going to use Cerebro to try to find him. Hopefully, he won't be as hard to find as Kurt was." The Professor smiled slightly in the Teleporter's direction.

T.J. began to worry, "How well does this Cerebro thing work?" She asked.

"Quite well." Said the Professor, "I found you with it."

"Why?" Asked Storm.

"No reason. I just...wanna make sure we catch him, is all." It was a total lie, of course.

"We will. Don't worry." Said the Professor.

Great, T.J. thought, Just great.

_OK, so it's a short chapter. I just wanted you to get an idea of T.J.'s past. The story's not really going anywhere right now, I know, and that ends all ideas I had about ending it soon. This is probably gonna be quite a long story. I'd appreciate your reviews, everyone! I'm open to any constructive critisizm. Please don't be mean, though. Thanx for reading, and enjoy the rest of the story:)_


	12. Two Silver Crosses

T.J. was now sitting in her room. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking of the meeting with the others and of her life before she came here. Storm had brought her back up here and told her to wait. Wait for what? Mixed with the memories of her past were the thoughts of what Storm could possibly want to talk to her about.

She got up and moved to the window. She wanted to look outside. The fact of the matter was, she hadn't been outside since her first visit to the mansion, when she'd run out on Kurt or whatever his name was.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She jumped slightly and turned.

"Come in." She said.

Storm opened the door, "I needed to talk to you and Kurt together." She said, "Can we come in?"

"Uh...sure." Said T.J., "I guess."

Storm nodded and moved inside. Kurt followed slowly behind. T.J. tried to avoid all eye contact with him.

"T.J., can I please see that necklace you wear?" Asked Storm.

"My necklace?" Asked T.J., "Why?" She compulsively clutched the necklace, which was under her shirt.

"I just want to see it." Said Storm, "You'll get it back, I promise."

"What does this have to do with him?" Asked T.J., gesturing toward Kurt, who she still refused to make eye contact with.

"T.J., please. I just want to see it. I promise you that you will get it back."

T.J. sighed and took off her necklace, hesitantly handing it to Storm.

"Kurt," Said Storm, "I need to see your cross."

Kurt took an involuntary step back, "Can I ask vhy?"

"Please?" Asked Storm.

Kurt removed the cross from his belt and handed it over to Storm. She took it and walked toward the door, keeping her back turned away from the other two.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Asked T.J. Her arms were crossed as she walked closer to Kurt and Storm.

Storm sighed and turned around, "When I asked both of you about these crosses, both of you said that they were one of a kind. That there were no others like them."

"I meant what I said." Said T.J., "There's nothing in the world that matches that necklace."

"Normally, I would believe you." Said Storm, "Except that this time..." She hesitated, looking back and forth at each of them, "Well...just take a look." She held the crosses out to them.

Both of them moved forward to look at the two silver crosses. T.J., like a regular teenager, sighed irritantly before moving forward. When she saw the other cross, however, she gasped.

"They're exactly the same!" She whispered. She reached forward and grabbed both of the crosses from Storm's hands, "How is that possible? My mom said this was one of a kind. That there was no other thing like my necklace."

Kurt was looking at the crosses over T.J.'s shoulder, "I've never seen anything like this." He said.

"When I saw T.J.'s necklace for the first time, I recognized it. I've been trying to find a way to get the two of you together so I could compare them just to make sure I was right."

"Vhy did you not tell me about this?" Asked Kurt.

"I don't know, Kurt. I really wanted to make sure they were the same before letting you know."

"So...what does this mean?" Asked T.J.

"I'm not sure." Said Storm, "I was hoping you two would come with me to see the Professor so we can find out."

"What exactly is the Professor going to do?" Asked T.J., "I mean, how is he going to help us find out what this means?"

"He's a powerful mutant, T.J." Said Storm, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "He should be able to find out what kind of connection there is between these two peices of jewelry. If there is any. We might find out that I'm just being paranoid."

"He can find that out?" Asked T.J.

"Yes. Like I said, he's a very powerful mutant."

Kurt nodded, as if agreeing with the statement, "I vill go vith you to see the Professor." He said.

"Good." Said Storm, "What about you, T.J.?"

T.J. sighed, "What other choice do I have?"

"OK. Said Storm, "Let's go."

_Oooh! T.J.'s getting one step closer to finding out who her dad is! Please R&R. Thanx!_


	13. Small Family Reunion

_Yay! Two chapters in one day...again! I LOVE to write! Anyway, enjoy!_

"Well, it certainly is odd." Said the Professor. He was examining the crosses, "But I wouldn't say that this is a cause for too much panic."

Storm sighed. She seemed to be a little embarassed at having bursted out about that.

"If it would make you feel better,Storm," Said the Professor, "and if these two are willing to do it, I can do a mind reading."

"A mind reading?" Asked T.J., "What's a mind reading?"

"It's quite simple really." Said the Professor, "You see, all I do is use my powers to see your memories and thoughts."

T.J. cringed slightly, "I don't know if I'm too comfortable with that." Her thoughts quickly swirved back to the murder. That awful scream he'd let out...

"It's all right." Said the Professor, "I understand if you don't want to do it."

T.J. nodded. She suddenly began to feel sick as memories came flooding back to her.

"Are you all right?" Asked Storm.

T.J. jumped at the sound of Storm's voice. She'd been pulled out of her own memories, but she was glad for it.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Thanks."

"Thank you, T.J." Said the Professor, "You can go now."

"Thanks, Professor." Said T.J. She gratefully walked out of the room.

"I think you should've done it." Said Storm.

"The idea is to make her feel comfortable, Storm." Said the Professor, "I don't think we'd be doing that by forcing a mind read upon her right now. I would like to perform one on Kurt however." He turned to Kurt, "That is, only if you're willing to let me."

"I do not mind." Said Kurt, "Though I do not see how it vill help if T.J. is not here."

"Just trust me, Kurt. And sit down."

Kurt sat as the Professor turned toward Storm, "This would be much easier on him without an audience, Storm." He said.

"Oh, OK." Said Storm, "I'll be right outside."

She left the office as the Professor wheeled himself around toward Kurt. T.J. was standing outside the office.

"T.J.? I thought you went back to your room."

"I was going to...but I decided not to. I don't know why."

Storm leaned against the wall next to the teenager, "Why don't you want the Professor to do a mind read?"

"I just wasn't comfortable with it. It seemed kinda creepy."

"Yeah...it can be at times. Believe me."

"I just don't want him getting into my private thoughts."

"Oh. What kind of thoughts?"

"Just...the thoughts that regular teenaged girls have." Except the memories of killing a mutant boy, she thought.

"Hmm...well...that could be a little embarassing. What kind of things are we talking about here?"

Listening to him scream as I killed him... "I don't know. Just...things."

Storm nodded, "I understand. Some things are just meant to stay inside your own head as your own private thoughts."

There was silence for a minute. T.J. listened to a conversation going on just around the cormer. Someone had a crush on someone else and was too afraid to tell the person about it. Regular things that T.J. never got the chance to experience.

"T.J.? Are you still with us?"

Storm's voice broke through T.J.'s thoughts and caused T.J. to jolt.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Sorry, you just startled me, that's all."

The door to the office opened and Kurt walked out. The Professor called Storm back in and closed the door.

"Got kicked out, huh?" Asked T.J.

"I thought you vent back to your room." Said Kurt.

"Nope. Decided to stay here for a while."

Kurt nodded. He was avoiding eye contact with T.J. as much as she was avoiding it with him.

"Can I ask you somethng?" Asked Kurt.

"Sure." T.J. made herself busy staring at a hole in the knee of her jeans. Man, she needed new clothes!

"Vhy did you run out that first day vhen you saw me?"

T.J. looked up to see Kurt staring right at her. This time, she didn't look away.

"I don't know." She said, "It's kinda hard to explain. I just...got scared." Then she added, "It was nothing you did. Honest. I've just got some...problems I need to work out."

"Vhy did you live alone?" Asked Kurt.

"I didn't use to. I lived with my mom all my life, actually."

"So vhy vere you alone vhen Storm brought you back?"

"My mom..." T.J. looked at the floor, "My mom left me there. She left me at the church and told me she'd come back for me..." She sighed, "Anyway, she never did."

"She never returned for you?"

"Nope. She left about two months ago. I found the church last month. It was quiet and no one liked to come around it. I figured it would be a good place to hide out until she came back."

Kurt nodded, "I lived in that church, too."

T.J. looked up at him again, "You did?"

"Yes. I lived there for quite a vhile."

"Well, it's a good spot to hide. Unless you've got the Professor and Cerebro or whatever it's called on your tail." She looked at Kurt's tail, "No pun intended, of course."

"Oh, of course." Kurt smiled, "I didn't hear it before. Vhat does T.J. stand for?"

"Talia Josephine. My mom always called me T.J. so I just kept it. She occasionally called me Tally, but I hated that, so..." She laughed, "This is weird. I'm telling a complete stranger about my mother. I don't even think Storm knows about her yet."

"I am not a complete stranger." Said Kurt, "I am a friend."

T.J. smiled, "Thanks. It's been a while since I've heard that."

Kurt smiled back, "I know the feeling."

"You wanna know something else Storm doesn't know?" Asked T.J.

"OK. Vhat?"

T.J. puched herself away from the wall and stood straight up. Soon a long, prehensile tail could be seen.

"I have a tail, too." She said.

"I see that." Said Kurt, "Except that you seem to be able to hide yours."

"My mom called it retractable, actually."

"Hmm. That vould come in handy."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that it does. It's easy to hide."

"Vould you mind if I asked vhat your last name is?" Asked Kurt.

"Wagner. Why?"

Kurt gasped slightly. He suddenly knew that what the Professor had said was true. And if that was the case, then Kurt was standing in front of the one person he'd never thought he'd meet. He was standing in front of his own daughter.

_Kurt finally found out! Yay! What do you think? Please R&R and be nice. Thanx!_


	14. The Blunt Truth

The look on Kurt's face was still fresh in T.J.'s mind as she was led down the hall to Storm's room.

Shortly after Kurt had asked what T.J.'s last name was, Storm had come out with the Professor, and Storm had all but dragged her away from and awed Kurt.

There was something they weren't telling her, and she knew it. Kurt had asked what her last name was, and she'd told him. It was then that Kurt stopped talking. He just stared at her like she was some kind of ghost from Christmas past or something. For a moment before Storm had led her off, T.J. thought he'd stopped breathing. Did a last name really have that kind of effect on these people?

They came to Storm's room and Storm opened the door for her. When T.J. stepped inside, her first thought was that the students really did get better rooms. Storm's was small compared to all the other rooms T.J. had seen.

"What is this all about?" Asked T.J. once she'd found her voice, "Why did you drag me away like that? We were having a good conversation!"

"The Professor saw something when performing the mind read on Kurt, T.J." Said Storm.

"What do you mean? What did he see? Is it bad?"

"No. Actually, it's good. It's scary, but it's good. At least...that's the way Kurt sees it."

T.J. was slowly becoming more confused than she already was, "What are you talking about?"

"The night you had that weird dream, Kurt had one, too." Said Storm, "He seemed just as freaked out about his as you had been about yours."

"So?"

"So, Kurt only thought it was a dream. He thought that it was just one of those dreams people have that don't make sense."

"Again: So?"

"When the Professor performed the mind reading, he discovered that the dream was not just a dream, but supressed memories. Memories that Kurt had forgotten over time."

"That's possible?"

"If the memory is too painful to remember, then yes, it's possible to forget an entire part of your life."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The memory that the Professor found...he saw..." Storm sighed with frustration. There was no easy way to say this than to just say it, "He saw you in it, T.J."

T.J. stared at her with disbelief, "What?"

"In Kurt's dream, he saw someone running frantically away from something or someone. The person in the dream was him."

"Where exactly do I fit into this whole thing?" But T.J. already had an idea. Her dream had been the same...

"In Kurt's dream, he was holding something that he was trying to protect. He kept it close to him at all times and made sure it was safe."

T.J. only nodded because she couldn't speak. Her throat was too dry.

"That bundle was a baby, T.J. And that baby...that baby was you."

T.J. swollowed a few times before answering, "So what does that mean?"

"Kurt had a child. He remembers that much after the mind reading. What he didn't know, was who it was. The Professor insisted...that it was you, T.J."

All T.J. could manage was a whisper, "What?"

"The Professor said that he believed the child in the dream was you. Kurt didn't believe it."

"But you do?"

Storm shrugged, "Quite frankly, I'm not too sure what I believe."

T.J. looked at the ground. She went back to the conversation she'd had with Kurt in the hallway. He'd asked her what her last name was and he'd freaked out when she'd told him. She remembered that her mother had insisted that T.J. take her father's last name, even though she herself refused to do so. Was it possible...

"Storm, what is Kurt's last name?"

Storm looked fairly confused, but answered nonetheless, "Wagner. Why?"

"Wagner? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

That would be why he freaked out. He hadn't believed what the Professor had said until he'd heard that name.

"My last name is Wagner." Whispered T.J.

Storm looked at T.J. in disbelief, "It is?"

T.J. only nodded. She didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say?

"Can I go back to my room, now?" Asked T.J. Her voice seemed flat and tired. Storm nodded and moved out of the way of the door.

Once T.J. had left the room, she ran as fast as she could until she came to the door that led to her room. She opened it and spilled inside, panting heavily. After eighteen years, she'd finally met her father. She'd finally seen what he looked like and she suddenly realized that what her mother had said wasn't the least bit true. One thing she knew, she was scared. She half hoped that this was all just a really bad practical joke that they were playing on her. But in the back of her mind and deep inside her heart, she knew that this was all real.

She moved toward the window like she was in a dream. It was getting dark outside. The end of her third day at the manor.

She thought about her mother. Would she be betraying her if she stayed here with Kurt and the others? She had promised herself that she'd find her mother no matter what the cost. Was she letting her mother down? Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized that she had to choose. She had to choose between her mother, who she'd known all her life, the woman who'd raised her for as long as she could remember, or her father, who she'd barely known for three days. Not even that seeing as how she pretty much tried to avoid him the whole time.

She thought back to what she knew. She had last tracked her mother in San Fransisco, California. If she could get there and find her, maybe she wouldn't feel like she needed Kurt. It was a horrible thing to think about, but it was the only life she'd ever known.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm and the Professor had finally managed to get Kurt to go talk to T.J. It had been almost an hour since Storm had told her what had been found inside that room, and Kurt decided that he had to face this at some point.

He slowly walked down the hall, thinking about what he was going to say to her. How did one start a conversation with the daughter they never knew they had?

He came up to the door and sighed. Maybe it would be easier as soon as he saw her. Maybe...

He knocked and waited...and waited, and waited. Nothing. He knocked again, and again no answer.

"T.J.?" He reluctantly called, "Are you in there?"

He decided that he'd have to open the door if he was going to see the girl at all. He turned the knob and pushed the door open...and was horrified to find no one in the room.

_What do you think? I think this story is almost over. Trust me, my faithful readers, there will be a happy ending. It might not happen in this story, however...Hmmmm_

_Anyway, read and review. Yes, I wrote three chapters in one day for those of you who want to know. Many of you who are avid readers of my stories know, however, that I do this alot. I'll often get into a story so much that I just can't stop writing. And seeing as this story is almost done, I'm really into it._


	15. Love Hurts in Many Ways

_OK, four chapters in one day is my record so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I've had it in mind for a while now and I've just been waiting to put in on here! There are gonna be so many people out there who are gonna hate me when this is over._

_Anyway, read and enjoy. Thanks!_

"She can't just be gone!" Said Rouge, "Why would she just leave?"

"I don't know, Rouge." Said the Professor, "But I intend to find her before Magneto does."

After the initial shock of opening the door and seeing an empty room, Kurt had come bolting downstairs to tell the others.

Storm and the Professor were in the middle of telling the others exactly what had been going on for the last couple of hours when Kurt had come bursting into the room in a panic.

"Why would she run after finding her father." Asked Logan. There was genuine concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm not sure." Said the Professor.

"I know that if I suddenly found out who my father was I'd be a little scared." Said Bobby, "Despite what we may think, that's not exactly the happiest moment in some people's lives."

"Exactly. I mean, if her mother's still alive, she'd want to go find her, right?" Asked Rouge.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Storm.

"Well, her mother is all she knows. She lived with her for most of her life. Despite her mother leaving her, T.J. probably just really wants her old life back."

"Her mother left her and never came back." Said Kurt, "Vhy vould T.J. vant that?"

"But, Kurt, T.J doesn't know you. She knows her mother and she knows the life she used to live with her." Said Rouge, "She has no idea about the life she may be living here with us."

"People are always reaching for something familiar, Kurt." Said the Professor, "You're not familiar to her."

"Could you find her?" Asked Kurt.

"I'm not so sure that that's such a good idea, Kurt."

"Please? I only vant to talk to her."

There was silence for a moment as Kurt seemed to plead the Professor through his eyes.

Finally:

"All right. I'll try to find her. But there's no guarentee that she'll come back."

"I just vant to talk to her."

The Professor nodded and wheeled toward the door, "There's no guarentee, you know. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"I know." Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

"I don't want you to be hurt if I can't tell you where she is."

"I know, Professor. Please just try."

The Professor nodded again and headed toward the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find her?" Asked Storm, an hour later.

"Yes, I found her." Said the Professor, "It was hard to get a lock on her. She's on a train."

"Can you find out which train?" Asked Rouge.

"My dear, I'm powerful, but not that powerful. I can't see where she's headed."

"Maybe someone at the station could tell us if they've seen her." Said Logan, "I mean, who could miss a blue girl boarding a train?"

"You'd be surprised." Said the Professor, and he wasn't kidding.

Storm looked at Kurt, who was standing silently in the corner. She knew that he was feeling bad. This was his daughter, for pity's sake. Wasn't life ever going to throw him something that ended up going well?

"Could you try again later?" Asked Storm.

"Of course, I can." Said the Professor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"San Fransisco." Said the Professor.

"Are you sure?" Asked Storm.

"Positive. She's in San Fransisco."

Storm turned to look at Kurt, who had fallen asleep in a chair in the office. She knelt down to wake him.

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up."

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up much as a child would. He stared at Storm for a minute then turned his hopeful gaze over to the Professor.

"She's in San Fransisco, Kurt. California." He said.

"Vhy vould she go so far avay?" Asked Kurt.

"I don't know." Said the Professor, "Do you still plan to follow her?"

Kurt looked up at Storm, who was looking at the Professor. He didn't want to leave her here. Granted, she wouldn't be alone at all, but he felt as though he needed her. He loved her.

"Could...could I talk to Storm alone, please?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll be downstairs." Said the Professor. He turned around and wheeled away.

"Talk to me about what, Kurt?" Asked Storm.

"I...I don't..." He didn't know how to say it without getting embarrased.

"You don't what?" Asked Storm, "Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt looked at the ground and took a deep breath before looking back up into Storm's brown eyes, "I'm not sure I vant to leave you."

"What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"I'm afraid that if I leave you..." He took another deep breath, "I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"Lose me? Kurt...what are you talking about?"

"I love you, Storm." He said, "I love you. And the more I think about leaving to find T.J., the more I think that I'm crazy to chase a girl who doesn't even vant to be around me. I don't vant to leave you because I'm afraid I'll lose you like I lost her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose you to somebody else like I lost T.J.----my own daughter----to somebody else!"

Storm knew where this was going. Kurt wasn't going after her.

"Kurt...she's your daughter. You have to find her. She's your daughter, and you have to make things right with her right now while you still can."

"I don't know if it's already too late for that."

"It's not, Kurt! It's not! Go find your daughter."

"I...I don't know if I _can_ leave you, Storm."

Storm sighed. She had just come up with something that would make him go find T.J. But she knew it was going to hurt him...and herself.

"Kurt, I..." She stopped and turned away from him. Here come the waterworks, she thought. Great.

She fought the tears back and turned to face the very sweet man behind her, "Kurt, I'm sorry." She said. She looked down, dreading what she was going to say next, "I...I don't...I don't know if..."

"You don't know if vhat?"

Storm turned away again, this time to hide the tears flowing from her eyes, "I don't love you, Kurt." She blurted.

"Uh... vhat?"

"I don't love you, Kurt. I don't want you to stay for me. Please don't stay because you...because you think I love you back." She was fighting back the emotion to keep it from coming through in her voice.

"I don't understand." Said Kurt, his voice breaking, "I thought----"

"Well, you thought wrong, Kurt. I'm sorry."

Kurt backed away from her as though he was terrified of her. He was obviously fighting back the urge to cry. What he didn't, and couldn't see, were Storm's free-falling tears. She was trying not to let him know how she really felt because she knew that if he knew that she loved him, he would stay. He needed to find T.J. He wanted to find T.J. She didn't want to be the one who held him back from that.

She dried her tears and turned around.

"Kurt, I'm sor------" She began. But he wasn't there, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you, too." She whispered. She sat in the chair that Kurt had fallen asleep in and cried. The longer she sat there, the more she cried. She only hoped she'd done the right thing. He'd find T.J. and make things right with her. Then maybe, when he came back...

Who was she kidding? He wasn't going to come back. He now thought that Storm didn't love him. He had no reason to come back.

With this thought, she cried even harder. She knew, deep in her heart, that she'd done the right thing. But then why did she feel like she was letting everyone down?

**The End**

_OK, that's a really bad way to end it, I know. But there's gonna be a sequal, people! And I can promise you that there will be a happy ending for everyone, including Storm and Kurt. Don't hate me!_

_Anyways, please R&R. And please don't put any info in your review that could ruin it for other people! Thanks!_

_PS: The sequal won't be coming for a while because I'm going on vacation and I'm also job hunting, so my life is gonna be really hectic for a while. Sorry!_


End file.
